


please don't ever become a stranger

by scarletred



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: A bit of angst if you squint, ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, I had to post it today eheh, M/M, have you called your dentist yet?, it's pretty platonic so you can read it like that too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletred/pseuds/scarletred
Summary: All it takes is a moment of careful observation and he can clearly see the signs of a lifetime together.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	please don't ever become a stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello 2020!! First time writing about these two, but I'm a sucker for cute (boy)friends (you decide lol) and fluffy things so it basically wrote itself.  
Shout out to these songs:  
\- Shame by Bastille  
\- Everything I Wanted by Billie Eilish  
\- New Year's Day by Taylor Swift  
Let me know what you think!

Sometimes Pierre worries that him and Charles will grow apart, that life, especially _this_ life, will push them in opposite directions. He has nightmares about hearing Charles’s voice but seeing a different person standing in front of him, a stranger with his funny expressions and cute laugh. Someone cocky and rude, so different from _his _Charles. Someone who doesn’t need him anymore, who doesn’t want him around. He fears that one day he’ll take one look at him and won’t be able to recognise him. What a scary thought to have.

Sometimes Pierre worries that him and Charles will grow apart, then he shakes his head and laughs at his anxious and insecure self. He knows it’s a ridiculous fear that will never come true. All it takes is a moment of careful observation and he can clearly see the signs of a lifetime together. They’re not hard to miss.

That little scar he has just above his left knee. A bike trip that almost turned into a half disaster. Charles hit a rock, lost his balance and fell to the ground. In his haste to get to him Pierre launched himself off his own bike, slamming his leg against the handlebars, scratching his skin. He didn’t even feel it until later on when Charles pointed out that he was bleeding a bit. He couldn’t feel any pain as his heart raced against his ribcage at the idea of Charles being hurt, self-preservation be damned. He remembers how he went from super worrying to super laughing because Charles, who kept moaning _mon nez, mon petit nez_, was absolutely fine. Nothing broken, not even a speck of blood. He could never forget the indignant look he received when he scoffed at Charles’ insistence that his pretty face, and consequently his life, was ruined forever. Vain little thing, even back then.

The pear tattooed on the inner side of Charles’s ankle. Hidden safely like only precious things should be. They were both supposed to get inked that afternoon, but Pierre’s skin decided to vigorously reject the idea. Charles just shrugged and went through with it despite his protests that _matching tattoos_ only make sense if _both_ people have them. To this day he still believes that the little shit almost broke his hand in retaliation. _Ça me fait mal, Pierre__..._ his ass, he definitely had higher pain tolerance than that. It was only when they arrived home that he pointed out that the tattoo was on his throttle leg, he hadn’t given it much thought earlier. In lieu of a reply Charles just smirked as if to say _of course, silly Pear, of course._

The strong arms wrapping around him. Grounding him but only as a reminder that it’s all real, it happened, _it’s happening_. Not dragging him down but wanting to join him as he starts floating higher and higher, as he soars above every single thing they threw at him, at them. Blue and red intertwining like only the greatest sunsets manage to do. Except this is not a sunset, this is a sunrise. They’re still Pierre and Charles. They will always be. Together, no matter what happens.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Charles freaking out about his not-actually-broken nose is based on my younger self lmao I kinda went karting (?) with my dad, some idiot bumped into us and my face smashed against the steering wheel. Somehow my love for F1 survived.  
Fic posted, embarrassing story told, see yaaaa


End file.
